Majestic 12
Majestic 12 (or MJ-12) is the code name of a secret committee of scientists, military leaders, and government officials. It’s an international committee. The disinfo and counterintel programs are a big part of it.ThirdPhaseofMoon Greer 25.7.2014 Right after the Battle of LA in 1942, in order to handle the implications of UFOs openly showing themselves in the skies, Douglas pulled some key men into a secret think tank which later became MJ-12. This think tank included two admirals and two generals, one of whom was Curtis LeMay.http://freedom-articles.toolsforfreedom.com/william-tompkins-et-whistleblower/ “Knowing he had to be proactive without involving Congress, Eisenhower enlisted the help of his friend, Nelson Rockefeller, a fellow member of the Council on Foreign Relations, to reorganize national security. With the Cold War in full swing, a revolution in Cuba, and the CIA placing the Shah of Iran in power, Rockefeller decided a new agency was needed that would be solely dedicated to UFO encounters while overseeing the incredible technologies that were being acquired through reverse-engineering of these interstellar space craft. Majestic-12 was launched a year later as an independent agency operating on a black budget. From various sources, it appears its first members included Rockefeller; Secretary of Defense, Charles E. Wilson; CIA Director, Allen Dulles; Secretary of State, John Foster-Dulles; Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Admiral Arthur Radford; and FBI Director, J. Edgar Hoover. There were also six men selected from the Council on Foreign Relations and six from the JASON Society, a scientific group formed during the Manhattan Project. Policies could only be mandated by a majority vote of twelve, hence the name.” “The entity established by President Eisenhower and Nelson Rockefeller in 1956 as Majestic, or MJ-12, has become the largest RICO (Racketeer-Influenced and Corrupt Organization) in the world. Their name has changed from MJ-12/Majestic-12 to SECOR to PI-40 and now MAJIC. They feel threatened because disclosure and the introduction of zero-point-energy would decentralize power from the current oil-based economy.” “By the end of the Eisenhower era, the UFO/ET projects were becoming increasingly compartmented away from legal, constitutional chain-of-command oversight and control. First hand witnesses have told us that the president was furious.” “There’s a committee of two to three hundred people who are on the policy board for this issue. Admiral Bobby Ray Inman, who went from head of the National Security Agency to the board of SAIC―which is one of the crown jewels of this covert entity―is a member. So is Admiral Harry Trane. George Bush Sr., Cheney and Rumsfeld are involved, as is the Prince of Liechtenstein. The Mormon corporate empire has an enormous interest in this subject; they have much more power than the White House or the Pentagon over this issue. And there are secret cells within the Vatican.” “Some are recently deceased; some are still living. Dick Cheney’s certainly a member. Papa Bush is a member. Some of these royal families have representation, but minor. All you have to do is look at the really top folks at the Lockheed Skunkworks, SAIC, Lockheed Martin—they’re all involved. … David Rockefeller … they’re involved with the Skunkworks and the Cube, they absolutely have knowledge. And there are people in the military and CIA … who are a member of this group. has folks who are splintered off the main policy committee. … There are agendas within this group that are separate and competing, and sometimes they mesh. * One would be macroeconomic social control. … Those would be more of the political folks like George H.W. Bush. * Then you have the people who I mentioned are escatologists. … * Then you have an element that are sociopaths that really like endless war. They love torture, they like destruction, … and I’ve met with some of these people. They are true psychopaths. … * And then you have an agenda … they don’t know how to come clean ….” Harry Trane’s (recently became a member as of 2015) job is “to maintain the homeostasis of the world energy supply. That’s why we’re in the Middle East so heavily.” “you have some people who find themselves as placeholders, and they just don’t want to disrupt the status quo.”“Expose of the National Security State.” https://youtu.be/CfIetGulZhE “About 50% to 60% of the people involved in these super-secret projects now want this amazing technology out.” The list of past and present members includes: * David Rockefeller * Henry Kissinger * Dick Cheney * Donald Rumsfeld * George H. W. Bush * Admiral Harry Trane * William Colby * John Warner * Prince of Liechtenstein “CIA Director William Colby was involved in Majestic at one time. He was in the process of defecting and was going to provide us with some hard technologies and transfer $50 million in funding to us. He knew that, with my connections, I would have gotten them out to the world. He was found floating down the Potomac River the week he was going to meet with me and a close friend. They made an example of him.” “Henry Kissinger was involved with the group back in the 1950s to study the ramifications of this information and to determine what would happen if it was leaked through a credible source. They were to do a study and pass off classified information to certain outside study groups, such as the Rand Corporation and other think tanks of this nature. He also saw George Bush Sr.’s name on some of the documents.” “This group is a quasi-governmental, quasi-private entity operating transnationally. The majority of operations are centered in private industrial “work for others” contracted projects related to the understanding and application of advanced extraterrestrial technologies. Related compartmentalized units, which are also USAPs, are involved in disinformation, public deception, so-called abductions and mutilations, reconnaissance and UFO tracking, space-based weapons systems and specialized liaison groups.” “Think of this entity as a cabal, consisting of mid-level USAP-related military and intelligence operatives, i.e. “black units” within certain high-tech corporate entities, and select liaisons within the international policy analysis community, a few select religious groups, Big Oil, private banks, the scientific community and the media, among others. The identities of some of these entities and individuals are known to us, though most remain unidentified.” “Approximately two-thirds of those comprising the decision-making body are now in favor of a public disclosure of some type on this matter; these are, in general, the younger members who have less complicity in past excesses. The remaining members are hardliners opposed to or ambivalent regarding a near-term disclosure. Unfortunately, they remain in control.” “Actual policy and decision-making seems to rest predominantly, at this time, in the private, civilian sector, as opposed to USAP-related military and intelligence officials, though some information indicates that there is significant relative autonomy in certain areas of operations. It is our current assessment that a rising degree of debate exists regarding certain covert operations and the advisability of a disclosure.” “White House officials, military and congressional leaders, members of the United Nations, and other world leaders are not routinely briefed on this matter. When and if inquiries are made, they are told nothing about the operations, nor is the existence of any operation confirmed to them. In general the nature of this covert entity ensures that such leaders do not even know to whom such inquiries should be addressed.” “MJ-12 has used the names SECOR, MAJIC, P.I. 40, and now MAJI―the Majority Intelligence Committee.” “it’s an oversight group intermingled with the National Security Council and the National Security Planning Group. The NSA also collaborates back and forth with the NRO, the National Reconnaissance Organization, regarding tracking and intercepts along with NORAD, the Air Force, and the Army. They are all in on it and it’s all connected with the top-secret group called MAJI-Control. MAJI-Control is controlled by the Office of Naval Intelligence.”Steven Greer M.D. “Unacknowledged: An Expose Of The World’s Greatest Secret.” A&M Publishing LLC. Kindle Edition. The creation of the MJ-12 group as the sort of governing body and then a larger body beneath them called thw Special Study Groups (SSGs), which was a couple hundred people broken down into smaller groups which was really in chare of the management of the actual covert programs, reverse-engineering programs, etc. MJ-12 is a policy comittee that had a lot of stacks of files and things handed to them to look at, decide over, well, we should do this we should do that, and then handing them back down to the special study groups in order to be enacted that way. But very early on in that process, the corruption within the special study groups was not necesarily following the orders of MJ-12 and started running their own programs and people started competing and saying this was a real oportunity to jump ahead with (...), the poeple who share your ... political agenda, and get ahead of everybody else. So it became quickly internally competetive between ideologies and between organizations, corporate structures, military-intelligence structures, etc. Family money, all of that. It just became a really unruly process pretty quickly.“Randy Cramer On Mars & The No Longer Secrete Space Program.” https://youtu.be/iu3dFxGd2U4 References